Welcome Home
by RexieCakes
Summary: A PAW Patrol one-shot for Valentines day! Set a year after the end of my story "Our Love Story" Skye and Everest, plus Jake welcome home two new family members... As Skye and Everest become proud parents. Mostly a "Love of a family" type of story with some Skye x Everest moments added in!


**Hey guys~! What's up? So even though tomorrow is Valentines day, I wanted to post this a day early. I have been working on this on and off all day, and love how it turned out~! For those who've read my PAW Patrol fanon stories will most likely understand this the best, as this story welcomes in my two main OC's Air and Alaska. And takes place a year after the ending of "Our love Story" So if you haven't read that, I'd suggest doing so, so you can understand this better. Anyway it's more a love of a family fic than romance, but still added in some Skye x Everest at the end. Because I just had to~! So read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Jake was sitting the kitchen table in the kitchen of his cabin, that he shared with his two dogs Everest and Skye. It had been a year since Skye and Everest had tied the knot and Jake got some much needed sense knocked into him. He still felt oh so angry at Ryder and the other members of the PAW Patrol who had left for New York a few weeks after the marriage of the Husky and Cockapoo. Skye was depressed for a long while after losing her friends and Ryder walking out on her, and making her choose between Everest and the only family she'd ever known her whole life. In the end though, now Skye was happier and Everest and Jake were family now.

Jake smiled as he sipped on his tea. He was currently waiting for Skye and Everest's return from a very special place...

The two female dogs had talked it over for a month with Jake who supported the idea and that was when the couple decided to adopt. At the orphanage Everest and Skye found a Husky pup and a Cockapoo pup who seemed rather close. The dog who owned the orphanage told the couple how the two pups played together everyday and slept beside each other at night. It was as it the two had bonded like sisters, despite being two different breeds and not being blood related at all.

Upon hearing the two pups closeness, Everest and Skye requested to adopt them both. And after many weeks of paperwork, etc they were finally coming home with the happy couple.

Everest and Skye had learned how to drive Jake's truck (Since they had learned how to drive their own vehicles, while in PAW Patrol) Learning how to drive Jake's truck was not that hard.

Jake stayed at home to get some things ready for the new arrivals He had gotten the extra bedroom prepared with pup beds, toys, and treats that would hopefully help the two young pups to settle in comfortably.

Suddenly, Jake heard the truck pull up in front of the cabin and his heart raced. He couldn't wait to meet the adopted daughters of his lovely dogs. They were officially parents now! And Jake felt so proud.

The front door opened quietly. Everest and Skye walked in, Skye was holding a baby baskest in her jaws with blankets inside of it. As Everest carried another.

Gently setting the baskest on the floor Skye and Everest unwrapped the blanekts a bit to show Jake the two little balls of fur laying in each one. The first pup Jake laid eyes on was the grey husky pup. She opened her eyes and let out a squeak upon seeing Jake.

"I think she's saying hello," Skye giggled.

"What's her name?" Jake asked. "This little gal is Alaska!" Everest said. "And this little one over here... Skye began as she pointed to the tan Cockapoo who glanced up at Jake as well. "Her name is Air," Skye finally finished.

"They're beautiful" Jake said. "And they're oh so lovely,"

"Indeed they are," Skye said with a proud nod. "You two have been through so much... I'm so happy for the both of you. Skye, Everest you two are the best and you deserve this happiness," Jake said, as he pulled both his dogs in for a hug.

Everest and Skye hugged Jake back and smiled. "We love you, Jake!" Both dogs said in unison. "I love you guys too," Jake responded.\

* * *

Later that night Air and Alaska who were currently only 2 months old, were asleep in their room. Jake had went to bed in his room. Skye and Everest then headed to bed themselves.

As Everest opened the door to her and Skye's bedroom, the two stepped inside and grinned at each other. "Today has been great," Everest said.

"Indeed it has," Skye nodded. "I love you, Everest,"

"I love you too, Skye," Everest responded, as she leaned in and kissed her wife on the lips. Skye smiled and kissed Everest back. Both dogs began to kiss each other harder before breaking apart, but both felt like continuing this little session in bed. "Hey how's about we go all the way, tonight, yeah?" Skye suggested, as she winked at her beloved Husky. "Of course... Just reminder to not make too much noise... We have kids now after all. Don't want them learning about love making so early on..." Everest said with a smirk.

"I'll try, but with your moves in bed it's oh so hard..." Skye responded. "Oh very funny," Everest replied with a giggle. "Come on here my sweet peach!"

Everest then playfully dragged Skye to the bed where both female dogs then laid beside each other and began to kiss, before going on into a night full of passion.


End file.
